


Surgeon of Death

by SugarGlaze



Series: The NSFW Alphabet [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: The NSFW Alphabet with Trafalgar Law.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: The NSFW Alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135640
Kudos: 24





	Surgeon of Death

**Author's Note:**

> The first complete set I've done. There will be more, and I take requests for both male and female characters. One Piece isn't the only fandom I'm going to dabble in; more tags and such will be added as I finish them. I plan to write for Bleach and My Hero Academia as well. Readers are more than welcomed to request a character.

  * A = Aftercare



Law will insist you clean-up and go to the bathroom to prevent infections. Exhausted? You are, but he’s a doctor. And he knows what’s best for his S/O. As tedious and uncomfortable as it is to move – let’s face it, he just screwed your brains out – he will order you out of bed to do this task, but he too has to clean up, so he will do most of it for you and for himself as you happily lean against him.

Once he’s done, he’ll lead you back to the bed and tuck you in. Sometimes he’ll crash with you, but most of the time he has work to do and will make sure you’re contented before he leaves you; getting you some water to drink for example. He is a captain after all, but you know this.

  * B = Body part



His favorite part is of course his hands, and for you it’s the same. He finds enjoyment in the fact he can make you come so undone with just a push of a finger. The avid way your body takes him is a turn on and he takes great pride in hearing you beg for more – men and their pride, right? The inked letters on his fingers look so delicious as they sink into you; he almost can’t believe how perfect this feels and how warm you are.

You love his hands, not for the same reason, but because he’s gentle and considerably skilled with them; the tattoos are a bonus, because damn do you worship them. Whether he’s performing surgery or using his hands to activate his Devil Fruit, it’s a major turn on for you. Of course, there are other parts of Law you adore too – his sharp eyes and taunting mouth – but overall, his hands turn you on the most. 

  * C = Cum



Law doesn’t understand your fascination with his cum – it’s a mess to clean – but he doesn’t mind covering your face or filling your mouth if you ask. It’s warm and tastes decent, because he eats well, and you love it. He can’t deny how good it makes him feel to see you so worked up over something he considers irrelevant – he doesn’t plan to have kids with his profession; too dangerous. But if you love it, then good for you. Just don’t ask him to cum inside you. Nope!

“Cum can reduce wrinkles and smooth the skin.”

Why does he bothering arguing with you?

  * D = Dirty Secret



Law won’t admit it, or bring it up, due to it being so embarrassing, but he’s often fantasized about what it would be like to cut you apart with his Devil Fruit ability and fuck you senseless. He’s not even sure it can be done, but dreaming about your detached head watching him as he screws your body turns him on. Won’t happen though, because he’s too much of a prude to suggest it.

  * E = Experience



He may be a doctor; an expert on anatomy, but Law doesn’t have much experience with sex. The first time he had sex, it was based off instinct alone. Fill the hole, right? Can’t be too hard. It was … all right, he reckoned.

You made it better. He learned what made you come undone, and even learned a few things about himself. This didn’t turn him into a slut, but he began to enjoy it more. There’s still a lot he has to learn, but he knows more than before. 

  * F = Favorite position



Missionary, obviously. He doesn’t know much else, but on occasion, Law will let you ride him. This is better achieved in his desk chair, as you have no choice but to be on top. He doesn’t like not being in charge and he has no problem reminding you.

“Let me ride you. Sit down.”

He narrows his eyes. “Don’t order me around. You won’t leave this bed for a week.”

  * G = Goofy



Not likely, Sunshine. Law is a serious character. You’ve only seen him act out of character around Kid or Luffy – something about these two brings out the dweeb in him; testosterone, you assume. Not much changes in bed. He’s a bit more domineering, ordering that you get on your knees, and sometimes you think he’s a bit of a sadist; he makes you beg quite a bit before he fucks you.

Afterwards, he’s rather gentle with you. He’s a doctor, remember? 

  * H = Hair



Pirates seldom groom or bathe for that matter, but Law manages to find time to freshen up when he can. Hygiene is important to him; he’s the sub’s only doctor. He changes outfits frequently and trims his goatee and sideburns – pubic hairs too; black as the hair on his head – when they grow out of control. 

  * I = Intimacy



Depends on him. He’s a calm and collected man; things don’t normally bother him unless his plans are ruined or he’s around Kid and Luffy. This being said, he’s eager to please you; he’ll give you sweet kisses and such. But, if he’s annoyed and in the mood, you can expect some sore muscles and a lot of orgasms.

“Remind me to thank Kid later. Or punch him in the face.”

  * J = Jack Off



Law has you, but not all the time can he just stop what he’s doing and find you, so he has to use his hand. Trust me, he imagines fucking you; can even hear your voice as you beg and praise him. Masturbating isn’t as pleasing, but it works for him. 

  * K = Kink



Begging and orgasm control; Law is a simple man.

  * L = Location



His room mostly, but Law will sometimes lead you to the operation room on the Polar Tang and wreck you on the operation table. But there was that one time on the Sunny.

  * M = Motivation



Your devotion and suggestive nature motivate him; the subtle and eager method you use to instigate sex does the trick, but sometimes Law is just aroused. Your body is great, but just being near you turns him on; he’s just too stubborn to tell you.

  * N = NO



Harming you is never something he’d agree to – as well as shooting his cum into you. Golden showers are also a no; it’s nasty and he’d never agree to it.

  * O = Oral



He prefers to receive rather than give, because he’s not too skilled in oral. However, he will make an attempt if you ask. You’re vocal during sex and if given oral, you tend to guide him when he’s falling short of expectation. Law doesn’t like this much – due to hating orders – but he does it for you.

“I don’t mind at all not receiving; I happen to like your cock.”

  * P = Pace



Slow at first, because he likes to draw out your moans and make you beg for more, and once you do, his pace quickens until your breathless and horsed. You have mentioned before how the first hard thrust drives you insane, so sometimes Law shoves his cock into you roughly; damn do you tighten around him when he does this.

  * Q = Quickie



Sometimes quickies are all either of you have time for. Law doesn’t openly ask for them, but he will motion away from the crew when he’s in the mood and fuck you against the wall or in a secluded room inside the sub.

  * R = Risk



Unless it’s agreed on or planned out, he won’t risk it. He’s a simple lover, so there’s not a lot he’d be eager to try unless you mention it first. The process is too lengthy at times; consequence and plans to prevent either of you from getting hurt.

  * S = Stamina



Law can fuck, but he needs breaks. His stamina is average. You don’t mind, however, because during this down time he’s gentle and intimate with you.

  * T = Toy



Not gonna happen. Why? Because he doesn’t have time for foreplay; perhaps once he finds the One Piece. Sex toys are also not the easiest items to come across – more elusive than Devil Fruits.

  * U = Unfair



Besides making you beg for him; Law can be unfair at times. He’s a tool so sometimes – quickies generally – he gets off and doesn’t do the same for you. Now when he has time, Law will make it up to you; he’s not a complete asshole. He just doesn’t know how to manage his time well.

  * V = Volume



The occasional curse and grunt are about the only noises he will make, other than urging you to beg for him. You make enough noise for the both of you.

  * W = Wild Card



He likes to see you in his clothes; his yellow hoodie looks good on you, but he’s extremely greedy and won’t let you wear them in front of others. His hat is another story; not in a million years. It’s his and he’s not sharing.

  * X = X-Ray



Law is average. It’s skinner than most you’ve seen, but you don’t mind; he’s a thin man.

  * Y = Yearning



You yearn for sex more than Law, but sometimes he needs a release. He’s a busy man and sex is usually the last thing on his mind.

  * Z = ZZZ



Law is an insomniac – look at the shadows under his eyes. He’s much too busy to sleep and even after sex he returns to his role as captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates. You have to sometimes convince him to come to bed, and sometimes he will.


End file.
